


People In Hell Just Want A Glass Of Water

by ridgeline



Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, Rated For Violence, Self-Hatred, Trauma
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: Constantine，在地狱之中。





	People In Hell Just Want A Glass Of Water

**Author's Note:**

> **包含轻微的Lucifer第四季剧透，请在确认之后阅读。**

_Someone to hear your prayers, Someone who cares._

 

 

_你知道，我必须公事公办。_

 

这声音听起来遥远、可怖但是同时令人不适的熟悉，同时是Constantine坠落之后听到的第一句话。在他来得及反应过来之前，就发现了自己到底在哪里。纽约，格林威治村，破碎的路灯玻璃在柏油地面上闪烁，浸泡在柏油一样黑的血泊里面。血泊依然新鲜，而且正在逐渐扩大，蔓延到他的鞋子下面，而他不用抬眼，就知道一英尺外，Emma破碎的脸从路沿外支出来，粉碎的左眼凝视着他。重力就是会对人类造成那样的效果。 _不要看，不要看，不要看。_ Constantine仿佛念诵咒语一样在心里不断地重复，在脑海里面撕心裂肺地哀嚎，但是毫无用处。一分钟之后，他总是会转过脸去，对上那只鲜血中的眼睛，已经没有了生气。那是半个小时之前，还在光着脚，坐在窗台上，鼓励他尝试一下金氏番茄酱的女人，如今已经永远沉默。

 

她再也不用担心那道关不上的浴室门了。

 

之后他又飞了起来，进入了另外一个房间：地板，血污，一团糟，几张挤在一起的脸，全部都吓坏了，面带着货真价实的恐怖和敬畏，天啊，他们看起来好年轻。 _我们当时看起来那么他妈地年轻，_ “Johnny！John！John！！！我们搞砸了！！！搞砸了！！！！做点什么！！！看在上帝的份上，快做点什么！！！！！”喊叫声和啜泣声混合成了一团，然后有人开始呕吐。 _做点什么！做点什么！_ 但是已经太迟了，太迟了。那女孩已经无法拯救了。一只手捧着她的脸庞，然后将她放下，接着泪水落在了地板上，在血污和呕吐物之间消失了踪迹。

 

_我从来就没有想要——_

 

场景再次变换，一个墓地，一个满是人群的房间，一条十分黑暗的街道，一栋被诅咒了的房子，Chase忧虑的眼神，Zed伸出的手——“你是说只有这样……只有这样，如果我死了，才能让他活下去？”——死去的孩子，太多死去的孩子，太多死去的女人，太多死去的男人，无法挽救，无法忘却。数以百计的死者从存在和不存在的坟墓被唤回，重演他们人生的最后一刻，从燃烧到不为人知地熄灭。

 

渐渐地，他意识到了这一片可怖的光景是什么。Constantine旁观着他人生里面一切的错误和搞砸了的东西不断地在眼前重演，但是什么也不能做，仿佛他深陷于暴怒、厌恶、痛楚和懊悔的暴风之中，被牢牢束缚。死者脸上的憎恨，失望和厌恶，他已经习惯了，他们已经死了，什么也不能做了。

 

但是他惊讶的是，竟然还有这么多人在吐出最后一口呼吸之前，依然满怀希望地看着他，叫出他的名字。

 

_John, John, Johnny……_

 

_救救我。_

 

_安息，闭眼，放过我吧。_

 

随着又一次闪回，伴随着晕眩的感觉，Constantine的双脚再次落地。他眨了眨眼，发现自己坐在一张沙发上，这次是一家夜店，似乎要么是一夜狂欢之后关门了，要么是正处于开业之间的短暂宁静，舞池里面非常安静。随着对即将到来的场景的恐惧和天旋地转的感觉逐渐褪去，Constantine认出了这里到底是哪里，然后睁大了眼睛。

 

_不对……我从来没有过关于……_ 他想。

 

_你从来没有过关于LUX的不好的回忆，_ 一个声音回答他，似乎是直接在他的脑海里面响起。然后，一个人在他身边落了座。

 

_也许除了那次史诗级五人行和之后的急性肠胃炎，_ Lucifer对着Constantine眨了眨眼，嘴唇依然紧闭着。

 

Lucifer的声音听起来非常熟悉， _这就是那个声音，在一切开始之前的声音。_ Constantine恍然大悟，他低下头，感受着怒火的烧灼，但是随之而来的是另外一种顿悟。

 

“我是在……”他说，“我是在地狱里面？”

 

“很遗憾，我想是的。”Lucifer说，“你搞砸了，Johnny，已经过去一年了。所以我决定让你休息一下。”

 

不知道为什么，虽然Lucifer看起来还是老样子，但是他看起来成熟了很多，安静了很多。

 

“所以，折磨我很有趣吗？”Constantine说，声音比他预料的更加平静，“你给了糟糕的床伴一个全新的定义，亲爱的。”

 

“只是公事公办罢了。你看……事情是这样的，亲爱的，你死了，掉进了地狱，这是不可更改的事实——已经写在了书上，没法涂改了，至少现在不能，”Lucifer说，若有所思，一个酒杯松弛地握在他手里，里面是空的。“但是在我的地狱里面，你还有一点喘息的余地。你知道，至少我是公平的，而且我对你的灵魂没有任何兴趣。”

 

他抬起眼，现在酒杯里面满了。

 

“就我个人的看法……”Constantien说，凝视着Lucifer。幻觉中的这个LUX里面空空荡荡，没有任何幽灵，没有他的，也没有Lucifer的。

 

“……你的地狱比其他任何地狱都糟。”他说，直截了当。

 

Lucifer微笑起来。

 

“是的，我也这么认为。”他说，把酒杯递给Constantine，“但是当你再也承受不了的时候，你知道应该向谁祈祷。”

 

Constantine接过了酒杯，玻璃杯冰冷的触感在他的手指之间感觉并不真切，但是也没有带来任何慰籍。

 

他抬起手，一饮而尽，然后闭上了眼睛。

 

他再次回到了自己的无尽地狱里面。

 

 

FIN


End file.
